


Tell No One

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Quotes/Scenes - Ellick Style [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Reeves: What happened?!Torres: I don't know!





	Tell No One

Nick didn't think about it much when he invited Reeves over to hang out with some beers and some action movie they both mentioned wanting to watch a few days before. Even though they had just wrapped up a case that meant only small naps when they could grab it, they both agreed to keep their plans no matter how tired.

Nick certainly didn't miss the little smile Bishop tried to hide when she figured out their plans, Nick wasn't doing this half because it made her happy when they got along, okay? 

It didn't take them long to get settled on his couch, snacks on the coffee table, beers in hand, movie playing loudly through his surround sound speakers. 

But it was only a matter of time before exhaustion caught up with them.

* * *

Nick slowly felt himself start to wake up but wished he wasn't.

His couch felt oddly comfortable unlike it usually was.

Or that's what he thought until he actually opened his eyes.

Nick didn't expect to wake up and find himself half sleeping on top of Reeves of all people, almost like they were cuddling.

Just his luck, Reeves had woken up at the same time.

They stared wide eyed at each other too shocked to even move for a few seconds. Until their brains started working and they jumped away and off the couch screaming (though they'd both deny how girly they sounded).

“What happened?!” Reeves said, his freaked look matching Nick's.

“I don't know!” 

Reeves let out a fake and nervous laugh. “We just fell asleep, that's all!”

Nick frantically nodded his head. “Yeah, yeah!” 

“Well uh-” Reeves shifted awkwardly and grabbed his jacket. “I better go.”

Nick nodded, his body tense. “Yeah I think that'd be best.” 

They both walked towards the doorway, Nick opening the door. 

“Right..” Reeves cleared his throat. “I'll talk to you later then.”

Nick quickly moved in his way, giving Reeves a pointed look. “But not about this.”

“Never! Never!” Reeves quickly agreed. He cleared his throat again. 

They both stared at each other awkwardly, neither knowing what should be said now.

Reeves was the first one to react, holding his hand out for Nick to shake.

Nick wasn't good with awkward.

“No touching!” He found himself saying, quickly moving away and opening the door wide for Reeves to leave.

Reeves nodded quickly. “Agreed!”

He was out the door seconds later, Nick groaned and dropped onto his couch face first.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since that night. Work had become awkward for the two but they tried their best to make sure no one else noticed.

And it would have worked too, if not for Bishop having an interest in all things Nick Torres. She noticed the first day that both of them avoided eye contact as much as possible, didn’t tease and joke around like they use to, and when they did talk it was strained. 

“What’s going on with you and Reeves?” She asked him one afternoon cornering him at the vending machines.

Nick’s body tensed up. “Nothing’s up.”

“Sure.” She said, eyeing him. “I’ll find out what it is, Nick, trust me on that.”

He watched her walk away with a smirk on her face. 

Nick couldn’t tell if it was attractive as hell, or terrifying.

* * *

“Nick!” 

Nick let out a groan as he turned around, he was just about to head to Lucia’s for dinner.

“What’s up, Reeves?” He asked with a sigh. Damn he hoped this didn’t take long, he was hungry. 

“We have a bit of a situation.”

Nick groaned. This didn’t sound good. “About what?”

Reeves looked around before leaning in. “About the...sleeping situation.”

“What?!” Nick’s eyes widened. “What’d you do!?”

“I-” Reeves gave a sheepish look, rubbing the back of his neck. “May have told Ellie.”

Nick’s mouth dropped open. “You...we said we weren’t gonna to tell anyone!” 

“I know!”

Nick gestured his arms wildly as if to say ‘well?!’ 

“She’s dangerous, mate!”

His eye twitched. “...She’s dangerous?”

“She twisted my arm. Literally. And threatened me with Abby!” 

Nick threw his head back and groaned. “You’re pathetic.”

Reeves scoffed. “Please if it wasn’t me, you would have cracked and told her eventually.”

“I wouldn’t!”

“Oh, really?” Reeves gave him a doubtful look. “Says the guy who keeps a picture of her in his nightstand!”

Nick gaped at him. “I do not!” He paused for a minute. “Wait-”

“Okay so I went through your stuff!”

“Reeves! What the hell man!”

“Well it’s not  _ my _ fault you just don’t tell her you love her!”

“What’s that got to do with you going through my things?!”

“....Nothing.”

“For fucks sake..”

* * *

Nick didn’t have to wait long for Bishop to confront him. He came back from Lucia’s to find her sitting in front of his door.

He sighed. “Come on in.”

She said nothing as she dropped herself on his couch. Nick rolled his eyes and lifted her legs and sat down, letting her legs rest over his lap.

“You slept with Reeves.”

He made a face. “Don’t make it sound so weird.”

“Well it’s true.” She snickered. “You slept with Reeves! Actually, you slept  _ on top _ of him.”

“B, seriously?”

She shrugged with a smile. “It’s funny, sorry.”

“Oh I bet you laughed it up.”

“I did, trust me.”

Nick thought for a minute. “You uh didn’t tell anyone else did you?”

“Of course not.” Bishop scoffed. “I may find it hilarious but I’m not cruel. Abby would Photoshop pictures of you two for sure.”

He couldn’t help but cringe. “Yeah no thanks.”

Bishop suddenly grinned. “I’ll keep your secret...on one condition.”

“And what’s that?” Nick asked, his eyes narrowing.

She sat up, leaning close to him. “You take me on a date.”

Nick found himself choking on air.

“What?! Bishop I would have done that anyway!”

Her eyes widened a little. “...Really?”

“Duh!” Nick scoffed. “B. you’re beautiful. How would I not wanna go on a date with you?”

“Because I’m not your type?”

“What? Who says?”

She shifted. “Well, you told my brothers I wasn’t your type-” Oh great that lie coming to bite him on the ass. “-And I seen some of the girls you went on dates with. Tan, model like, dark hair, legs for miles-”

Nick suddenly grabbed her legs, yanking her towards him. She let out a noise of surprise, her eyes widening a little at their sudden closeness. 

“Bishop, shut up.”

His hand cupped her cheek as he leaned forward closing the little distance left as he kissed her. Bishop leaning into him as she kissed back. They spent the next few seconds indulging themselves in what they wanted to do all along.

“I told your brothers you weren’t my type to get them off my back-” Nick told her, his thumb rubbing against her cheek that had a slight pink tinge to it. “And those girls I went on dates with? They aren’t my type, they were just ways to pass time and they knew it.”

“Then why not date girls that  _ are _ your type?” She asked softly. 

“Because when I date a girl my type, I would rather it be with someone I can see going long term.”

Bishop looked at him through her lashes. “And..what is your type.”

He grinned as he looked at her. “Blonde, smart, caring, kind but also feisty, a girl who doesn’t care much about what others think and isn’t afraid to be herself-” Nick stopped. “I can keep going-”

Bishop laughed softly. “I got it. So your type is me?”

Nick winked at her. “Now you got it.” 

She smiled widely. “You still owe me a date.”

“I’ll take you on however many dates you want.”

“Okay but first…” A mischievous smile formed on her lips. “About that picture of me in your nightstand-”

“I’m gonna  _ kill _ Reeves.”

**Author's Note:**

> TV Show: Friends


End file.
